Claim
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: Rakuzan won the Winter cup. Tetsumi, Seirin's manager, shocked of it, and her team did the same with her. Seirin's team didn't approve it, since their ace has already taken the deal with the almighty Emperor about Tetsumi... /Warning Inside/Pairing Aka x fem!Kuro/Rated T/Pardon me for the mistakes.


The aquamarine orbs, widened little a bit shockingly.

_Her_ throat gulped slightly, when her orbs looked for the scores _they_'ve gathered until now. She let her pinkish lips gasped, and the droplets of sweat come out from its pale complexion. Her hands trembling hardly, seeing the happy face drawn out from the opponents. Her expresions saddened suddenly, as if there's no tomorrow.

"Rakuzan… Won…?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Claim**

© Himomo Senohara

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, fem!Kuroko, etcs. **Flame are prohibited**.

_A/N_ (Mun) : Hello, this is my first AkafemKuro fanfic written in English. Pardon me for the mistakes u.u

**.**

**.**

**.**

The blazing red-haired guy, smirked evilly as he continuously take the breathes. His heterochromic orbs, peeked at the invisible manager secretly. Now, his team won successfully right after their amazing yet serious war with their opponent, although their scores were two poins above them. _I… I made it…_

"See? You guys are unpredictably strong, but our basketball won this game." The heterochromic orbs owner, stated as he wrapped his sweating face. His eyes became dangerous as he stared the bigger guy stood straight against him. _I won't let you have Tetsumi, Taiga_.

"Geez. As if! Though you guys won this finale match, but Kuroko-chan is still our manager!" The bigger and red-haired power forward, shouted angrily.

The smaller ones, narrowed his eyes. He once again, commanded the whole opponent's guys, "I warned you guys already, Seirin guys. While we won this finale, Tetsumi **will** be taken by me and transferred to Rakuzan immediately. And I proved it. **Know your place.**"

The bluenette manager, sighed helplessly as she saw her ex-captain commanded her best friends. To be honest, she disliked this result already, since she felt the Seirin guys will be overhelmed by those amazing Rakuzan players at the third quarter. But right now, it won't help her to restrain herself to stay there. Kagami Taiga, her one of bestfriends, has taken the deal with the almighty Emperor just a while ago before the match, and her nightmare became real : the Seirin guys will be lost against Rakuzan.

Kuroko Tetsumi, the bluenette's name, stood up from the bench, "Kagami-kun… Don't worry."

CKLIK.

The tiger, raised his voice and shouted at her hysterically, "KUROKO! HOW MANY TIMES I TOLD YOU ALREADY, **WE** DON'T WANT YOU TO BE TRANSFERRED TO RAKUZAN! Just believe me, we are your **bestfriends**, aren't we? !"

"It's true that you all are my beloved friends, but… You should fulfill your deal with Akashi-kun." She answered calmly.

"Taiga. Tetsumi." Akashi, that's the Emperor's name, called their name flatly.

"Yes? / Ha?" Kagami and Kuroko, replied shortly (Kagami growled angrily, exactly).

Akashi commanded them again, "Taiga, leave. Join your teammates. Tetsumi, come here."

Unpleasantly, the bigger redhead, leave the court, joined other Seirin guys. As they (Seirin guys) peeked at Rakuzan players from faraway, Tetsumi walked over the court and came straight towards the Emperor. Truthfully, she felt uneasy lately, as the finale day has begun. She doesn't know what exactly is this feeling, but she assumed that she'd been **fallen in love** with the Emperor, and she thought that it was an unrequited love, at least for _three_ years.

The blazing redhead, patted her head and said lovely, "Tetsumi. Are you ready to be transferred to my school?"

"Well… It might take a bit times to adapt this situation… But physically, yes." She answered bluntly.

"Okay. Welcome to Rakuzan, my **love**." He hugged Tetsumi softly.

_Wait. WHAAAATT? _

The whole guys attempted this finale day, gulped shockingly. They didn't predict that this day would be the surprised ones, to watch the feared captain of Rakuzan would welcome her warmly, yet claimed that she was his love. The rest of Generation of Miracles, also shocked of this unexpected situation.

Kise sobbed and blabbed sadly, Aomine cursed Akashi about how the hell his beloved bestfriend would ended up being invited forcibly to ex-captain's school. Murasakibara has no interest into this situation (and yeah, he is still eating his beloved snacks). Midorima remained silent, speechless of them, and the other famous players like Himuro etc, reacted with their own expressions. And none of them has their happy face.

Felt heated slightly, Tetsumi asked unemotionally, "Um… 'My love'…?"

Smirked, Akashi replied confidently as he tightened his left hand that holding Tetsumi's right hand, "Yeah. I _will_ claim you as mine. I want you to be transferred to my school because I want you to be mine and be my side forever. Understood, my **love**?"

"Um… I thought this feeling was an unrequited love, but…"

CUP.

The dominate lips met the pinkish ones.

The Emperor kissed Seirin's manager!

"O-OIIIII! ! ! THIS IS STILL INSIDE THE PUBLIC GYM, YOU BASTARD!" Hyuuga, Seirin's captain, shouted as he pointed his slender finger towards the Emperor.

"U-Umm… A-Aka-Akashi–."

He pulled Tetsumi's waist, and her whole body has been clung with Emperor's. He decided to deepen his kiss, and upturned Tetsumi's chin. Tetsumi's face reddened dramatically, and she pulled Akashi's jersey tightly, to avoid her from being fallen to the floor. _T-This is… A-Akashi-kun! Akashi-kun!_

While they've been out of oxygen, they separated themselves. Akashi's saliva decorated Tetsumi's soft lips, and the same thing also happened onto the said redhead's lips. The heterochromic eyes looked intensely at Tetsumi's blushed face. He smiled warmly, and stated again, "I love you, Tetsumi. Go, gather with your friends. This will be your last meeting with Seirin guys."

Tetsumi, as she still wrapped her lips, nodded slightly, "Ha-Hai, Akashi-kun. Ano… W-What's our relat–."

"The lover, obviously." Akashi smirked.

"… Ha-Hai, Akashi-ku–."

"From now on, you'd permitted to call me Seijuurou." The Emperor _commanded_ her.

Tetsumi gulped shyly. For her sixteen years, she haven't called her friends with the given name. It was her habit to call everyone with their surname. But this time… She didn't expect that the Emperor – Akashi Seijuurou – will be the first person she will call with its first name.

She smiled slightly, "Hai, Sei-kun."

She bowed awkwardly infront of Akashi, and left him alone with her beating heart. _A-Aka- no… Sei-kun… Why should you choose me instead of the better girls? Bu-But… To be honest, I am happy you chose me. I am sorry for everything I had with you. I love you, Sei-kun…_

As his lover has already left him, the blazing redhead smiled, "After the graduation, I'll marry you, Tetsumi. And we'll have the children born with our blood. I believe it'll happen in our future."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End ]**

**.**

**[ Omake ]**

**4 years later, at the edge of Fukuoka City…**

A faceless young lady, ran weakly after the children. Her complexion was pale, but as the time passed, it was slightly tanned as she was often walking around the city than staying at her house. Her face were covered by her bangs, and the hair was at her nape of neck. The children who was running away from this beautiful young lady, waved their hands upon their head, indicating that they were there.

One of them were a boy, with its blazing red hair and the heterochromic eyes. Differently with his father, the right eye was blue, and the left was brightly yellow. His face was similar with his mother, but aside from his appearance, he was quite skillful about being teach the younger ones.

And the latter was a girl – two years younger than her brother – with blue hair and the same heterochromic eyes. Compared with her brother, her eyes were similar with their father. Her face was stoic, looked alike with their father. But she was quite beautiful, no wonder she was pretty popular among the girls in their elementary school.

"Tetsuryu-kun! Seiyuuki-chan!" The young lady, shouted loudly as she tried to ran a bit faster.

"Yeaaahhh~ we'll just stop here. Come on, Mom!" Both of them, replied happily.

As she arrived there safely, she kneeled down and hugged them lovely, "Oh my, oh my. You know, I am a bit weaker than you, my children. Come on, Sei-kun will be arrived in an hour!"

But when she finished her sentence, a handsome man with his red yukata, stood straight and behind the kneeled young lady. His hair were as same as the little boy, yet the right eye were red. He finally spoke, "Tetsumi. How many times I told you not to overdo again? I am worried, you know. Tetsuryu, Seiyuuki, you shouldn't force your mother to run again like this."

"Ah! Mom, Daddy is there, behind you!"

Suddenly the young lady, blushed as she heard his voice. She turned her head, and finally stood up again as she carried Seiyuuki. As their eyes are staring each other, the young lady called Tetsumi, replied blankly, "You came back quicker than I thought, Sei-kun. Well, since the weather is brightly clear, why don't we just walk around this city? I am pretty bored staying in the house for the whole day."

The blazing red-haired man, chuckled warmly as he pulled the bluenette's waist and hold Tetsuryu's right hand, "Yes, yes, my love. The shogi match has already ended a few hours ago, so I ran here just to meet you. Come, Tetsuryu. Where will we go?"

"To the beach or the harbour? I want to see the sea, and I has just remembered, one of our friend, Momoi-san, will be arrived here by ship from America." Tetsumi replied happily.

"Fine, my love. But before it…"

CUP.

Infront of their beloved children, Tetsumi and Akashi kissed once again. The Emperor patted his wife's head softly, as he deepened his kiss. She opened her mouth bit by bit, let her husband dominate their kiss. As she did it, Emperor's tongue dancing passionately with Tetsumi's. She reddened her cheeks, as she enjoyed it. The children gasped in shock when they saw it.

Sei-kun was the first to broke the kiss, to take the oxygen. Tetsumi did the same with her husband, and they weren't regret doing it infront of their children. They wanted to prove their children that they will be loved each other until their death. Tetsuryu and Seiyuuki chirped happily as they watched them enjoying the lovey-dovey scene.

"Sei-kun, you are a pervert, showed Tetsuryu-kun and Seiyuuki-chan our kiss." The young lady stated in embarrassment (though she drew out her expresionless face).

"Why not, my love?" The Emperor teased her bluntly.

"It's helpless, then." Tetsumi sighed.

Suddenly Akashi kissed her and their children's forehead, "I won't let you run away from me. It's because I love you so much, and… I am happy that you are married with me and having our beloved children. It was my biggest happiness, Tetsumi."

Tetsumi blushed again, and their children did the same. Tetsuryu and Seiyuuki blabbed happily (though Seiyuuki show them her expressionless face), "We are happy that we're born to this world, and the fact that we had the parents who was soooo lovey dovey everyday! We love you, Mommy! Daddy!"

"Me too, Sei-kun… I can't forget the day you asked me to marry you, and the day I left Seirin High School… I have no regrets to do this. Thank you, Sei-kun. _Aishiteru._" Tetsumi smiled warmly as she patted Emperor's red hair.

"Thank you, my love, Tetsuryu and Seiyuuki. I love you all. I have no regret to make the family with you, Tetsumi. _Koishiteru_." The Emperor hugged them, and the neighbors gossiped it already, that the Akashi family were too damn lovely. Who wouldn't amazed of Akashi family, whose the parents were too damn lovey-dovey and the children were as same with their parents?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Omake – End ]**


End file.
